


Breaking the Rules

by Rawr2013



Series: Rules [2]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr2013/pseuds/Rawr2013
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba break their rule that they will not share a bed on school nights. An interesting dream leads to a free-for-all in the morning before Elphie has to leave for class. Casual smut.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: Rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059596
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read something cute and fluffy before you dive into this, check out "Establishing the Rules"!

Elphie groggily opened her eyes and reached down to rub her leg where she had just been kicked awake. She blinked the fog out of her eyes and carefully repositioned herself so that she could see the girl who was sharing her bed. She was raised up on her elbow and could see that her roommate was dangerously close to falling off of the bed - so close that her arm was resting outstretched on Elphaba's bedside table and that seemed to be the only thing keeping her balanced on the edge of the bed. Elphie placed her hand on the girl's side to prevent her from falling to the ground and carefully shifted her hips back closer to the center of the bed, gently pulling Glinda's side down so that the blonde was resting on her back.

Glinda grumbled something sleepily and stretched her arm that had been supporting her on the table and settled into the warmth of the bed where Elphie had been asleep. Elphie watched the girl's expression soften and her breathing even out as she fell back asleep, thankful that the change of position didn't wake her up fully.

Elphaba had class that morning, and she could see the faintest light of the early morning sunrise through the window beside her bed. She had a couple of hours before she needed to leave, so she decided to stay in bed and make herself comfortable.

With practiced precision she stretched her right arm up and slid it beneath her pillow, resting her head on Glinda's chest and draping her other arm over her stomach and letting it rest between the bed and the other girl's back.

The pair had started out life at Shiz at odds as roommates, with Elphaba putting in a request for a private room after only spending a few weeks together. As time went on that first semester, the girls had started to become friends and they ultimately decided that it was best to continue sharing a room to prevent Elphaba from permanently becoming closed off social interaction and to settle Glinda's fear of having to adjust to living with a new roommate. The first time they had shared a bed was the night that Glinda returned from winter break and they made the decision that Elphie should not change rooms.

In the new year of their freshman term at Shiz the girls became best friends, with Elphaba spending some time at Glinda's childhood home over the summer. On their train ride back to Shiz the girls had a long talk about the nature of their relationship, and they revealed that they had feelings for each other. They agreed to let their relationship continue to grow into a romance on the condition that they keep it a secret until they could discuss it with Glinda's family and that they keep their focus on school work. As a result of that agreement, they had made it a rule that they would not share a bed on school nights unless one of them was feeling particularly stressed.

The girls were now nearing the end of their third year as roommates, and they had grown even closer as a couple. Glinda's family knew about their relationship status, as did their close friends and most of their professors. The rules that they had put in place for themselves still held, but every night that they didn't have classes they would sleep together in Glinda's bed that she had magically made a little larger. Elphie looked to the calendar on the door to their room to double check that today was indeed a school day, and she wondered why Glinda had ended up in her bed.

As Elphie was considering getting up and looking over her notes and assigned reading for her first class, she felt Glinda's heart rate begin to increase beneath her cheek. Before she could think much of it Glinda signed and stretched, bringing her arm up to rest on Elphie's back.

Elphie leaned up on her arm and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek before adjusting to lay down with her head on the pillow. Glinda immediately buried her face into the green girl's neck and struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Glinda are you alright? I'm sorry if I startled you."

"I'm fine," the blonde said in a muffled voice. "I just had a crazy dream."

Elphie smiled and rubbed circles on the other girl's back, "Well I need to leave for class in about an hour, so why don't we switch places so we can keep cuddling and I can get up without waking you. Or we could move over to your bed instead?"

Glinda mumbled something incoherent and didn't move. Elphie asked her to repeat herself so she picked up her head to say "Your bed is already cozy." Glinda then nudged Elphie's shoulder so the green girl would lie down on her back. She threw her leg over the other girl to straddle her then leaned down to kiss her lips. She put her arms behind Elphaba's neck and pressed their foreheads together. "I came to sleep with you after my second sex dream. You being right here after my third one isn't helping anything at all. I'm going to explode if we have to wait until Friday to do anything."

Elphie grinned and pulled her love down into a more involved kiss and teasingly lifted her hips to grind against Glinda's. The blonde moaned into the kiss and rocked her hips into Elphie's a few times before breaking the kiss and pressing her face into the pillow beside Elphie's head. She felt Elphie softly kiss her neck and move her hands down onto Glinda's hips as they continued to move against each other. "If you would have woken me up after the first one I could have taken care of you then," Elphie whispered into her ear. Glinda's only response was a grunt muffled by the pillow so Elphie once again turned her head to kiss and gently bite at her girlfriend's neck.

When she knew the girl was nearing her climax she moved her hips more slowly and deliberately. "I love that I can pleasure you without even touching you." She punctuated her last four words with sharp, hard thrusts. A few moments later she heard Glinda groan into the pillow and felt her collapse down onto her. Elphie gradually slowed down and softened the rocking of her hips as she brought her hands up to rub Glinda's back.

When Glinda lifted her head off of the pillow she was sweaty and her eyes were puffy from crying. The blonde had always needed more sexual attention than Elphaba, and when she let it get built up too much the release was a little overwhelming. She sat up on top of Elphie and pulled her nightdress off over her head and tossed it onto the floor beside the bed, standing up to remove her underwear and wipe her face with a tissue. She stood beside the bed naked with her hands on her hips, looking at the green girl still lying in her bed. "You're going to have to change for class anyway."

Elphie chuckled and sat up, rolling her eyes as she pulled her nightdress off. "I'm keeping my panties on, I don't need you getting any more ideas." She pulled her pillow up to rest against her headboard and leaned back against it, patting her lap to invite the other girl to come sit.

Glinda straddled Elphie's legs and sat down facing her, wrapping her arms tightly around her and resting her head on a bare shoulder. They sat like this for several minutes, with Elphaba gently rocking them side to side and rubbing Glinda's back. When Glinda felt more centered, she pulled away from Elphie and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. "Thank you for that. I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm sorry it was right before class though. Are you okay? Do we need to take care of you?"

Elphie smiled and shook her head, "I'm just fine my love." Glinda looked at her skeptically. "I will admit I am feeling quite aroused, but I'm sure that will begin to subside when you're not naked in my lap. I am glad that we satisfied your needs, and I look forward to whatever tonight brings."

"Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda said with a grin. "There's no sex on school nights, you know the rules."

"Galinda Upland," Elphie said quietly as she playfully pushed Glinda's shoulders so she would fall backwards onto the bed. She got up on her knees and put her hands on the girl's stomach, slowly trailing her fingers up and around her nipples before seeking out both hands and pinning them above Glinda's head. Glinda got goose bumps as Elphie kissed a trail up from her collarbone to her lips, rhythmically grinding their hips together. "The rules have already been broken today, so we may as well take advantage of it while we can."

The fabric of Elphie's underwear against her was instantly too much, and Glinda screamed her roommate's name as a second climax washed over her. Elphie captured her mouth with a searing kiss and continued her movements until she joined Glinda in her climax and had to slow down.

She rolled off of Glinda and cuddled next to her as both of their breathing returned to normal, then reluctantly stood up and leaned down over the bed to kiss her lips. "I'm going to run you a bath while I wash up and get dressed. We're going out on a date tonight and coming home early to get our assignments done before we resume our activities from this morning. Does that sound okay?"

Glinda pulled her down for a gentle kiss and resting their foreheads together. She nodded and kissed Elphie again. "Thank you again. I adore you. Now go get dressed before I make you miss your first class."

Elphie smiled and pressed one final kiss to Glinda's lips before standing up and making her way to their bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and tossed her underwear onto the bed, grinning when she heard her love gasp and then begin to laugh out loud.


End file.
